As an outcome of the proposed investigations, we expect to identify multi-modality imaging markers that together with the clinical evaluation would be useful in determining the contribution of AD and LBD pathologies to the dementia syndrome. The proposal is relevant because, with the development of disease- modifying treatments, surrogate markers for AD and LBD pathologies will be required both for treatment decisions and for monitoring treatment response.